1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to rolling conductor supports, and in particular, to rolling conductor supports of the chain link type used to support, guide and protect electric, hydraulic, pneumatic and the like conductors which extend between parts of machines that move relative to each other on guides or tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chains providing support for conduits interconnecting parts of machines, movable with respect to each other such as enlarged machine tools and cranes, are known in the art. Chains of different capacities and bending radii are required to accommodate the different sizes and numbers of conduits which are required for various machines.
Prior art chains are generally satisfactory in providing conduit support. However, a supplier of such chain supports must stock an extensive inventory of chain link parts, particularly the side links thereof, wherein chains of different minimum bending radii each require side links of different configurations.